


The Scorpion and the Frog

by Pineprin137



Series: Wincest Codas [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Anal Sex, Because it's Dean..., Blow Jobs, Coda, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Foreplay, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nervous Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s13e08 The Scorpion and the Frog, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Saying sorry without words, Sensuality, Slow Romance, Soft Dean Winchester, Spit As Lube, Sweet, Sweet Dean Winchester, Touching, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Dean is no good at saying he's sorry, so instead, he'll just show it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Codas [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671544
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	The Scorpion and the Frog

**Author's Note:**

> The Season 13 coda binge continues! But this time, I gave y'all a big ol' dose of forgiveness-- the Winchester way.

It felt almost like old times when Dean sat down beside his brother, clinking their beer bottles together and basking in their (minor) victory. Sure, Jack was still in the wind, and Cas was off doing who-knew-what, but for the first time in a long time, Dean felt like maybe they  _ could _ do it. Save the girl, kill the baddie, avert World-Ending-Disaster number whatever. 

As he set down his beer, he could smell Sam. That overly-familiar scent that invaded even his dreams. The intoxicating mix of gun oil, old books, and fancy shampoo called to him. 

So, he took a chance. He walked over to Sam’s side of the table then straddled the bench beside his brother. 

The immediate wariness in Sam’s eyes hit him like a punch to the gut. He knew that last time… it was no secret he didn’t grieve healthily and Sammy was the one who took the brunt of it. So instead of leaning forward to kiss him, like he really wanted to, Dean just sat there, quietly drinking his beer until Sam finally began to relax. 

“We’ll find him, Sammy,” he said, casually tossing out the childhood nickname. He didn’t look straight at him in case he spooked easily, but he did gently place his hand on Sam’s shoulder. Sam flinched but it was nowhere near as bad as it had been, so Dean took it as a good sign. 

“You look exhausted, man. Why don’t you put the computer away for now and get some shuteye…” Calm, yet concerned; a little more big brother than lover. Dean had to focus to keep his voice from shaking. He almost laughed-- he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been this nervous. 

“Yeah,” Sam sighed. He rubbed at his shoulder, winced. 

Dean noticed the pained grimace and nodded to it, “He get you?” 

Sam chuckled, but it was self-deprecating. “Luther threw me into a freakin’ bookcase…” He expectedly glanced in Dean’s direction.

Knowing it was what Sam needed, Dean raised his eyebrow with a smirk. “You let some sixty-year-old guy get the jump on you?” 

Sam scoffed, “Ha! Like you would’ve fared any better. ‘Guy was a lot stronger than he looked!” 

“Uh-huh... Okay, baby....” Dean didn’t even realize he’d said it until Sam froze with his beer halfway to his mouth.  _ Shit _ . He’d been doing so good… 

After an awkward moment, he decided to try and salvage the tender moment. Taking a long pull from his beer, a great stalling tactic that also gave him a little liquid courage, he nodded to the injured shoulder again. 

“Turn around,” he said, placing his empty bottle on the table. 

Sam frowned at him. “What?” 

“Turn around…” 

“Why?” 

“Dude, just do it. Alright?” There it was, out in the open-- he asked Sam to trust him. 

There was a moment’s hesitation before Sam twisted in his seat so Dean faced his back. He breathed into his cupped hands to warm them then slowly began kneading the overworked muscles. 

It took a few minutes for Sam to fully give in, but Dean was patient. He kept to only the clothed areas and he didn’t push for more. He had never been good at saying he was sorry--even to Sammy-- but he knew how to show it. 

When Sam responded by pushing back against him and leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder,

Dean’s breath caught in his throat. Of course, he wanted it. When was there ever a day that he  _ didn’t  _ want a piece of Sammy, but he kept firm control of his lust. 

Sam draped his arms down until he could grip the back of Dean’s leg. He breathed heavily from his nose, afraid if he opened his mouth to speak, Dean might bolt. It felt so  _ good _ to back in his brother’s arms and he even found the timid touches and careful caresses adorably sweet, not that he would  _ ever _ tell Dean that… 

But finally, with his cock straining against his jeans and a growing need in his gut, he gave in. “You can touch me… It’s okay…” 

“Sammy, I…” Dean wasn’t sure what he was trying to say. Maybe that he was sorry? That he acted like a complete ass and Sam deserved better? 

“It’s okay, Dean… I know.” Sam captured Dean’s shaking hand, brought it to his lips. He kissed the scarred knuckles gingerly, like Dean might break if he applied too much pressure. 

Dean clenched his eyes shut when Sam’s lips touched his skin. He rested his cheek against Sam’s soft hair. Ever so slowly, he slid his right hand down Sammy’s back... around to the front. He paused at the waistband of Sam’s jeans though, not sure he actually wanted more. It was so calm... so  _ peaceful  _ right now. Holding his little brother safe in his arms like he should have a month ago when Mom disappeared and Cas died… 

He choked on a soft sob as he remembered what he’d done-- how he’d treated the person he loved most in the world… 

“Sammy, I’m so sorry…” he whispered, kissing the top of his head. 

Dean’s fingers hovered just above his fly, so Sam was caught off guard by the sudden apology and warm salty tears that dripped onto his cheek. He’d never been able to stand by when Dean cried… 

He sat up then turned around so he faced Dean. Thumbing away his big brother’s tears, Sam said, “Hey, I know. Okay? I know you didn’t mean it.” 

“But, Sammy, what I did--” 

“Hey, no… don’t go there, okay?” He picked up Dean’s hand, tangled their fingers together. “Stay here, Dean. Stay here with me.” 

Dean kissed him with such fierce passion he was afraid for a moment they might end up on the floor. But he should’ve known better-- Dean’s hand splayed over his back, keeping Sam steady while he devoured his mouth. 

Sam grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, breathing in the scent of big brother--safety--belonging. He released his hold long enough to guide Dean’s shirt over his head then rested his hand on his brother’s  _ no-demons-allowed _ tattoo. 

At some point, they managed to rise from the bench without breaking their kiss. Then, Dean pressed Sam against the edge of the table, dipping down to kiss his throat as he slid his hands underneath his tee-shirt. 

There was something so sensual about having his brother’s hands on his skin while he was still fully dressed. Although, when Dean removed it, he was just as happy. Both bare-chested, Dean crouched down to tease along Sam’s belly with his lips while he undid his jeans then slid them off. His touch remained gentle the whole time. Even when he finally nuzzled Sam’s cock, he didn’t rush. Instead, he took his time, trailing his tongue along his brother’s stiff shaft then mouthing back up to the oozing slit. 

“Dean…” Sam gasped, cradling his brother’s head as he worshipped his cock. It was almost torturous, the way he made sure to cover every inch in sweet kisses before he finally took Sam into his mouth. Green eyes stared up at him as he bobbed his head. He slowly worked it all the way down, until Sam could feel his throat contact around him. 

Sam’s balls tightened and his eyes fluttered closed as Dean brought him to the edge over and over again. 

When it finally got to be too much, Sam reached for him. “Dean, I-I need you… please.” 

Doubt entered his brother’s eyes. “Are you sure? We don’t have to, Sammy…” 

With a soft smile, Sam leaned forward to kiss him. “Dean, I want you inside me.” 

“ _ Fuck… _ ” Dean groaned, reaching for his zipper. He tugged it down and his cock sprung free, twitching against his belly. His jeans hit the floor followed by his underwear. In all his naked glory, Dean took Sam’s breath away. Every scar, every wrinkle, every healing cut or bite mark-- he knew the story behind each one, had been witness to most of them. 

“Sammy…? You okay?” Dean asked, cupping his brother’s stubbled cheek. 

Sam smiled. “Yeah...just-- appreciating the view.” An adorable blush bloomed over Dean’s chest before creeping up his neck. 

He stepped between Sam’s legs, rested his fingers on his hips. Sam waited, letting him set the pace. He raised one leg to wrap it around him, giving him the go-ahead. 

Dean swallowed, nervous sweat dripping down the planes of his back. “You’re sure you want to do this?” he asked again. No longer willing to speak, Sam looped his arms around Dean’s neck then nodded against his forehead. 

With one last deep breath, Dean spit into his palm then coated his cock. Flicking his eyes up to Sam’s, he slowly pushed his hips forward. The burn of almost-no-lubricant was intense after being celibate for over two weeks and Dean tried to pull away when Sam hissed. 

“No. Don’t you dare…” Sam said through gritted teeth. To further prove his point, he clenched his muscles around him. 

_ “Jesus… _ ” Dean breathed, glancing down between them. “You keep doing that and I’m not gonna last five minutes…” 

When Dean’s fingers started digging into his skin, Sam nodded for him to move. Dean pulled back far enough to drip more saliva onto his dick then eased back in. When he was about half-way, he began stroking Sam’s cock and leaned down to kiss him. Once he was distracted, Dean was able to coax the rest of his dick into Sam’s tight channel. 

_ “God...Sammy… you feel so fuckin’ good…” _ Dean whispered as he began to move. 

_ “Oh, shit...yeah… do that again,”  _ Sam begged when his brother hit his prostate. 

Since it had been far too long for both of them, neither brother lasted long. True to his word, Dean didn’t even make it ten minutes before he was grunting low and loud as he filled Sam’s ass. And once Sam saw the look of pure ecstasy on his brother’s face, he followed. 

They collapsed on the table in a sweaty heap. Dean’s empty beer bottle rolling onto the floor while Sam’s tipped over to spill the rest of his beer onto the bench. 

“Dean…?” 

“Yeah?”

“I hate to ruin this lovely moment, but uh, I’m pretty sure there’s cum dripping out of my ass and your kind of heavy…” 

“Yeah, alright… just give me a second.” It was more like two minutes in actuality, but eventually, Dean stood up with Sam still in his arms. 

Sam was no lightweight himself so he was rather surprised when Dean began carrying him down the hallway. 

“Uh, Dean?” he said, looking into his brother’s eyes. 

“Hm?” Dean replied with a small smile.

“You’re...carrying...me.” 

“Mhmm…” 

Sam opened his mouth to say something more, but the contentment he felt radiating from Dean stopped him. If his brother really wanted to risk breaking his back by carrying him through the dark hallways of the bunker, then so be it. 

When they entered their bedroom, Sam expected Dean to put him down, but nope, he didn’t release Sam until they were in the bathroom and Sam was securely seated on the counter. He wet a washcloth with warm water then used it to clean off Sam’s stomach and chest before kneeling so he could tenderly clean between his legs and around his tender hole. He let the cloth sit there for a few minutes, the warmth soothing the burn of barely-lubricated sex. 

Only then did he step away, after giving Sam one last kiss. No longer afraid of crossing inappropriate sibling boundaries, Sam stood behind Dean while he pissed, placing delicate kisses on the older man’s back. After brushing their teeth and donning new underwear, they shared a minty-fresh kiss and curled up under the covers. Dean took his regular spot as big spoon happily, wrapping his arm securely around Sammy’s hip, his nose nestled in the crook of his neck. 

  
Maybe, just maybe, they  _ could _ do it, Sam thought, smiling as his brother’s heartbeat lulled him to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this loving display between the boys. I definitely needed it after posting the other two... 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
